To assess treatment with alendronate versus placebo in postmenopausal women with low bone mineral density on the incidence of clinical fractures and vertebral deformities, correlate treatment related differences, assess treatment related change in bone density, correlate biochemical parameters of bone turnover, correlate changes in height, assess safety and tolerance of alendronate, and to assess the effect on quality of bone by bone biopsies.